A Love lost In Time
by Jessica Black1
Summary: I am notoriously bad at Summaries, suffice it to say that It is a twist On the HGAD stories, right now the content is tame, but that will change eventually, please read, review, and constructively criticize, all flames will be reguarded as immature


  


A Love Lost In Time Part One 

AN: this is a story idea ive had for a while and has popped back into my head, suffice it to say you will be shocked by what is inside, injoy 

This is so depressing I dreamt that I had owned all of the things associated with Harry Potter, then I woke up sniff 

Dumbledore's P.O.V. 

I sit in the Great Hall for meals every day, seeing the face of my long lost love, chatting with Harry Potter, A boy I have wronged in so many ways, first as Godric Gryffindor, and again as Harry Potter, I should have Raised myself, knowing now what those Muggles, have mistreated him, fills me with great Anger. 

Hermione Granger, my Rowena Reborn,I long to hold her in my arms once more, but even if She did remember me, She would not want a weathered old man, who has seen too much in my thousand plus years of life 

At this moment I feel Helga lean over to whisper in my ear, her Long Brown hair pulled back in a Ponytail, Her crystal Blue eyes looking at me in exasperated concern "Salazar, You know you more than made up for your percieved sins, I Would not have allowed you to run this school if you hadn't" She said firmly, in a tone which would brook no arguments, She Chuckled as she caught the almost missable glare from the object of our conversation 

"I would venture to say that she is getting her memories back and she doesn't like our closeness" She said in a Humor laced tone, before shaking her head and Talking to Her Husband Jason Lee Scott, an Ex Power Ranger, quickly coming to a decision, I stood up causing all conversation to stop, smirking mentally yep I still have it "Attention will Mister Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Jason Scott, and Mrs. Jessica Scott, please come to my office after Dinner" I said before, sitting back I return to my dinner after nodding at Hermione and Harry, Who looked very confused. 

Hermione's P.O.V 

'Oh Merlin How I love him'I sigh sadly as I observe him eating, looking deep in thought himself, I keep getting these weird dreams, It feels like memories, but That can't be, because they are from at least a thousand years ago, Is it possible that i am experiencing Past Life Regression. I think with a frown, I brush a few locks of my no longer bushy brown hair out of my face, "Hermione" Harry said softly as he nudged my shoulder "hmm" I replied still deep in thought. "Knut for your thoughts" Harry replied, concern apparent, in his clear green eyes, 

Harry has filled out during the last six and a half years that I have known him, Quidditch training, made him, grow A slender yet powerful build, Since living here since fifth year, he has gotten proper nutrition, his hair grew out slightly, so it is now a slightly tameable mess that looks like sexy bed hair. all in all he is the sexiest boy in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy comes in a close second, But I have never felt that way about him, and He is dating Tom Riddle, who resurfaced on the side of good, and he is now helping us learn how to utterly defeat the greatest evil entity in all the known universes, Zircia 

"Hermione, Prof. Dumbledore is talking to Prof. Scott" Harry whispered again, making me finally break out of my thoughts, I looked up and saw my favorite Divination teacher, ok I still think it is mostly rubbish but Albus convinced me to take it again saying that she is the real deal, and thus I use a time turner again bending close and talking to MY Dumbledore, I couldn't help but Glare at her, a moment later, She turns back to her conversation, with her husband. Then Dumbledore stands up and makes an announcement "Attention will Mister Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Jason Scott, and Mrs. Jessica Scott, please come to my office after Dinner" He then sat down, looking at me and Harry then continued eating,What could be so important that he has to see us i thought as we finished dinner, Harry and I left a few moments later 

AN: we don't really know when Hogwarts was founded 

Hermione calls him Albus in the Privacy of her mind. 

I hope I didnt confuse a lot of people 

Well please review!!!!! 


End file.
